Destiny's Winds
by HMemma546
Summary: When Hay Lin is kidnapped, deep down in her captive's cells, the captive's son go against his rules and feeds her and nurses her back to health. Although she thought she loved Eric, Uri captures her heart. But is it destiny? Hay Lin/OC Discontinued sorry


Destiny's Winds

Summary: When Hay Lin is kidnapped, deep down in her captive's cells, the captive's son go against his rules and feeds her and nurses her back to health. Although she thought she loved Eric, Uri captures her heart. But is it destiny?

_**First of all, I don't have alot of the comics, only the books and that only goes up to part with Neirassa taking Caleb so I only did a little reasearch and guess the other part. This is the COMIC, not TV show. So Yan Lin lives in Candracar and it is spelt like that, I've check in my books. I don't know much on Eric and Hay Lin and Eric, Matt, Nigel and most of the boys expect Caleb don't know about the Guardians. I don't know if all will show up but so far Eric, Caleb and Matt will make an appreance. Uri is my OC and I only own him, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Please Review, even if you don't like this. Please?**_

1. Kidnapped on the Battlefield

Eric.

Hay Lin sighed as she thought of that name. Her first love. Sure, she had many crushes before but never had they stayed as long as he did. Through the girls would groan if they heard her thoughts, she wondered if it was true love.

If it was, why couldn't she draw him?

Hay Lin sighed as she rubbed out her sketch. Eric Lyndon was perched not so far away, chatting to his mates. She could see him clearly enough, be able to do exact details right on him. And yet she couldn't. It wouldn't come out onto the paper today; her pencil was actually disobeying her. Even when she tried to use air for help (she was _not_ cheating!) it didn't work. With a growl, she gave up.

"Woah, is Hay Lin admitting defeat to a pencil??!!" Irma sniggered fondly as she sat down next to her friend. The other girls were soon to follow.

"I just can't draw him! I can do everything else just fine; I got an A in art. But...." She threw her hands up as she couldn't explain with words. Irma laughed.

"Properly because you want to spend the time drooling over him instead."

Hay Lin stuck her tongue at her friend but grinned. Cornelia sighed as she leaned back into the bench. Obviously she was thinking about Caleb, who after the defeat of Nerissa had returned to Meridian. She was still hurting like a puppy but she had stayed on Earth with them, visiting him at times. Hay Lin would hate if she was put in that sort of situation but Eric wasn't a flower-turn-to-murmurer-turn-to-rebel. He had no idea of the fact that the five friends were Guardians of the Veil either.

Taranee and Will were quietly talking, each with worried faces. Will, the leader of the group, stood up making the girls look at her.

"Guys, have you, er, had any nightmares?" She asked. Now if this had been some other day, Hay Lin would've laughed. But she saw the bags under Will's eyes and by the silent nods from the rest of the group, she knew this was serious.

"I didn't." Hay Lin said, wondering why she missed something. "Um, did they just appear last night? Because, I, er, forgot to go to sleep. Almost forgotten assessment."

"Daydreaming," Irma teased. But the serious look on Will's face shut her up.

"The dream was about a battle, Hay. By the looks of it, it was no clear win. If there was a win." Will shuddered and Hay Lin immediately knew what the missing fact was. Lots of blood and deaths. "I think we did lose as when I woke up I felt grief stricken."

"Same," Cornelia put in and the rest of the girls nodded. Hay Lin was now seriously worried.

"Perhaps we should go to Candracar. They might know something." Taranee said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Will led them to behind the building where no one was about. Then she pulled out the heart, "Take us to Candracar."

* * *

It had been a while since they had been there. They weren't needed and were starting to get back to there normal lives, well as normal as they were now. They still use their powers but for nothing important.

Yan Lin, instead of just appearing like she did, was waiting for them, with a worried face. Hay Lin immediately went to her side when she saw the look, not even acknowledging the feeling of being back in her guardian form again. Will too, barely glanced at herself. The others, well, it had been a long time.

"Girls," Yan Lin whispered, getting their attention, "I'm afraid that bad times are at stake. Meridian is the battlefield of your dreams."

The girls gasped. Their minds fled to Elyon, the queen and their friend, Caleb, Vathex, were they alright?

"Elyon is safe for now. Vathex is leading the battle. You must go help." Yan Lin quickly opened up a portal for them to go through. Cornelia, however, didn't follow along with the girls.

"And Caleb?" She asked and Yan Lin hesitated. Will, not looking forward to the answer and not having enough time to hear it, pulled Cornelia through.

* * *

Cries and screams met them as the raging battle fought in front of them. Metamoorians fought these villains, humanlike yet with eyes cold as stone, actually they could have well of been made from stone. Elyon shot blasts at them and Vathex led the Metamoorians attacks. Yet the screams continued showing the girls that these villains were merciless.

"Hey, Elyon need a hand?" Irma called as the Guardians joined the fight. Will sent blasts of pinks rays at them, Taranee; fireballs, Irma; water and Hay Lin tornadoes of air. Cornelia fought too, but she was keen on finding Caleb.

Elyon grinned at them, "Well, this is a nice reunion!"

"Too right! It's been a while since we've kicked some ass!" Taranee joined in the joke as she hit down another enemy.

Hay Lin laughed and was about to come up with a quirk when her attacker decided that she should be focus on him. He launched a slice of his sword at her floating leg, sending her to the ground with a cry.

"Hay Lin!" Will shouted but they were surrounded before they could help.

Hay Lin tried to send him back with the power of air, but it seemed like the enemies wanted to take her out. Before she could do anything, she felt a thud to her head and the last thing she saw was the ground rushing to meet her.

As the battle turn into chaos, the girls never saw Hay Lin being taken away.

* * *

Hay Lin woke up to find her hands chained to her back and her feet dragging on the floor. Under her armpits were two heavy arms, pining her as the two men led her. Her head throbbed and a little blood trickled down to meet her eyes. That was only half of what her leg was feeling. Through the blood was dry, it was a deep gash, Hay Lin could tell that without looking.

She glanced around her as she tried to struggle out of the men grip. That only made it tighter, hurting her arms that she was sure that they would snap of, let alone bruise. The place seemed like the corridors of a castle, the type you would find in a horror movie. Hay Lin wished Irma was here, she could criticise that fact with her but she was alone and that made the horror all too real.

She was led into a room, a throne judging the thrones sitting in the middle. Men with stone eyes stood on either side, glaring at her. The King – well he did were a crown – however had normal eyes, showing he was definitely human. They were still harsh though, a piercing green.

But what caught her eye was the teenage boy sitting on the other throne. His eyes weren't cold but fearful and sorry for what he guessed would be her outcome. They stared into hers and she found his features captivating. He was dark tanned, with ruffled black shiny hair that waved in the light of the fire torches. Unlike his father – they looked related – he didn't look arrogant and prideful. He looked as through he had never hated anything in his life.

"Who is the girl?" The King boomed, his voice as harsh as his eyes. Hay Lin tried not to cringed back.

"She is a Guardian of the Veil, milord." The man on her right snapped his voice almost robotic. "She holds the power of air."

"Interesting,"

"What shall we do with her milord?" The other asked, equally slave-like.

The King didn't answer but looked at her, "What's your name?" He asked, tone amused but still icy.

Hay Lin didn't answer apart from a glare. The King frowned, "I asked you a question, girl," He snapped his fingers and Hay Lin was thrown to the floor. The men pulled out whips and started beating her with them. Hay Lin yelled and tried to fight them of. When she managed to kick the whips to the side, the men used their fists, pounding into her chest with such force Hay Lin almost fell back into darkness again.

"Hay Lin! My name's Hay Lin!" She screamed as the fists were accompanied by kicks. The King snapped his fingers again and Hay Lin was pulled back up into the same position she was in before they beat her up.

"Better, Hay Lin. Believe me, I could've ordered them to do much worse."

"Father, please!" The boy stood up, tears in his eyes. The King didn't spare him a glance.

"Uri, sit back down if you know what's good for you." He snarled and his fingers rubbed together as if ready to snap. Uri sat back down.

"Well, Hay Lin let me introduced myself. My name is King Coil. Seeing as you'll be staying with us, I'll give you two options. One is that you join me and help me gain power of the worlds, gaining the heart of Candracar properly in process."

"I'll never help you!" She spat.

"The other is to be thrown into the cells, beaten every day and worse." Coil waiting for her answer. She glared in reply, "They always choose the foolish option. Take her to the cells."

The men brutally led her away, kicking her so she had to walk with her injured legs. Hay Lin thought back to when she had been pain free gazing at Eric. It hadn't been that long and yet it felt like she had endured years of beatings already.

They threw her harshly onto the stone floor and shut the barred door with a slammed. She lay there, barely listening to them walking away. There was nothing in the cage, no bed just the slab of stone floor. Her hands were still in handcuffs, the grip so tight that they cut into her skin. Hay Lin close her eyes, wishing she was home or with her friends. She let the silver swirls of her power calm her, whispering memories of better times than this.

She heard quiet patters of footsteps and she stopped the swirls just in case they could see them. At the end of the corridor she heard talking and the light patter continued until they reached her cell. She heard keys rattled and cringed, remembering Coil's words of beatings. Instead she felt the handcuffs fall of and a wet cloth, gently press her cut.

"Sorry," Uri whispered as she winced, "I would do more but even through the guards only do a thing at Father's command, they'll notice if I bandaged you up."

He cooled down the cut which Hay Lin guess was burning because it was infected. Uri did his best with the other bruises and helped the girl sit up. He gave her the rest of the water which she drank feverishly.

"Thank you,"

Uri smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "I only wish I could do more."

Checking the corridor, he picked up the handcuffs, sighing, "You'll have to wear them, sorry."

Hay Lin nodded and let herself be cuffed again. Uri gave her a smile and left. She watch him go, forgetting the pain.

Perhaps she would make it through all of this.


End file.
